world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071414eddykolena
02:40 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 02:40 -- 02:40 CG: Hello? 02:40 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, My. ♪ A Musician. ♪ I'm A Fan Of....Music. ♪ <3 ♪♪♪ 02:41 AA: ♪♪♪ What's Your Name, Pretty Pink Text Stranger? ♪♪♪ 02:41 CG: B-Bondih??? 02:41 CG: ER I mean...pardon? 02:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Well It Would Be Rude To Hit On A Girl And Not Even Give Her Your Name. ♪ ;) ♪♪♪ 02:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Bondih Sounds Trollish. ♪ Is That Your Name, Then? ♪♪♪ 02:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Pink Blood. ♪ That's Very....Exotic. ♪♪♪ 02:42 CG: Eh..actually 02:42 CG: My name is Edward 02:42 CG: I'm only HALF. 02:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Even More Exotic. ♪ Aren't I A Lucky Girl? ♪♪♪ 02:43 CG: In giid cind... 02:43 CG: ACK i mean... 02:43 CG: Oh boy... 02:43 AA: ♪♪♪ What's Wrong? ♪ Feeling Tongue Tied<3? ♪ We Can Fix That. ♪♪♪ 02:44 CG: It's not a matter of being tongue tied it's a matter of eh... 02:44 CG: FA WICD CAD codo! 02:44 CG: Gak 02:44 CG: oh god i'm flipping between langauges here. 02:45 AA: ♪♪♪ So Then You're Something Of A Cunning Linguist? ♪ Even Better. ♪ <3 ♪♪♪ 02:45 CG: ER EH... 02:45 CG: Is it getting steamy in here or is it just me? 02:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know, It's Certainly Feeling Pretty Warm And Humid Over Here<3. ♪♪♪ 02:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Are You Going To Serenade Me, Guitar Man? ♪♪♪ 02:47 CG: ... Naojah nacb ca ... 02:49 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know The Lyrics To That One. ♪ I Prefer Something With A Beat. ♪ Would You Like To See Me Dance, Guitar Man? ♪♪♪ 02:49 CG: GIID GID HI 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Still Not Ringing A Bell, I'm Afraid. ♪♪♪ 02:51 AA: ♪♪♪ One Of My Costumes Has Bells On It You Know. ♪♪♪ 02:51 CG: I mean...as much as I would appreciate it I would have to politely decline ? 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ But The Bells Are In Very....Interesting Places. ♪♪♪ 02:52 CG: ... Please let me calm down first... 02:52 CG: I have to be calm to speak straight... 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Aw, But Little Boys Are So Cute When They're Flustered. ♪♪♪ 02:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Are You Blushing Right Now, Guitar Man? ♪♪♪ 02:54 CG: ... You have no idea ... 02:54 CG: I eh...just...with the...and... 02:54 AA: ♪♪♪ So Cute. ♪ Is Your Human Skin As Pink As Your Text Right Now? ♪♪♪ 02:54 CG: How can you live like that? 02:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Like What? ♪♪♪ 02:55 CG: Being so OPEN... 02:55 CG: OGN E CAOH 02:55 CG: I mean... 02:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, You Haven't Seen Me Open, Guitar Man. ♪♪♪ 02:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Not....Yet. ♪♪♪ 02:56 CG: ... cned ... 02:57 AA: ♪♪♪ I'll Take Your Word For It, Sweetie. ♪ <3 ♪♪♪ 02:58 CG: Er...it...it's nice...knowing you then...? 02:58 AA: ♪♪♪ I Should Hope So~! ♪♪♪ 02:59 CG: Well ... you're quite the character. 02:59 CG: Just...never met someone so willing to give that much Innuendo. 02:59 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Would You Prefer For Me To Be Direct~? ♪♪♪ 02:59 CG: ... I'm afraid to ask how direct you mean. 03:00 AA: ♪♪♪ I May Need To Look Up The Words For Human Reproductive Organs. ♪♪♪ 03:00 CG: IN GID HI 03:00 CG: I don't mean that! 03:01 CG: Oi...I studied the birds and the bees as it is... 03:01 AA: ♪♪♪ That's A Pity. ♪ You've Got Me All Pouty Now. ♪♪♪ 03:01 CG: NO no no it's just I haven't met anyone so flirtatious before! 03:01 CG: Being stuck in the mountains all my youth makes me rather...secluded. 03:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Poor Baby. ♪♪♪ 03:02 AA: ♪♪♪ You Should Come See Me Dance Sometime. ♪ I Might Be Able To....Educate You. ♪♪♪ 03:02 CG: ANG!~ 03:02 CG: No thanks... 03:03 CG: Just...You're a troll...you're flirting with a half troll you just met... 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Aw. ♪ Now I Really *Am* Pouty. ♪ Do You Think I'm Not A Good Dancer? ♪♪♪ 03:03 CG: ...Oh no no no. 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Might Cry~! ♪♪♪ 03:03 CG: I didn't say that! 03:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Such A Mean Guitar Man. ♪♪♪ 03:04 CG: ...Oh good grief. 03:04 CG: Honestly I just wanted a nice talk. Sure I play the guitar but not how you think... 03:04 CG: Or...maybe how you definitely think. 03:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh? ♪ So You're Not Good With Your Fingers? ♪♪♪ 03:04 CG: ...Uhm...I got good handwork with strings when need be... 03:05 AA: ♪♪♪ That's Good. ♪ I Can Think Of A Few Things I Need Untied. ♪♪♪ 03:05 CG: ...I...would prefer...'tightening strings' when any are out of tune. 03:05 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, So You Like Tight Things, Do You? ♪♪♪ 03:05 CG: ...ahem... 03:06 CG: ...actually I wear enough leather to most likely even make you consider your imagination to go wild. 03:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Mmmmm, Leather Is Sexy. ♪♪♪ 03:06 CG: ...I would imagine. 03:06 CG: ...Hoo... 03:06 CG: ...actually this is an interesting chat. 03:06 AA: ♪♪♪ So THAT's Your Kink, Huh? ♪♪♪ 03:07 AA: ♪♪♪ Interesting To Know. ♪ <3 ♪♪♪ 03:07 CG: ...Actually my kink is more around the lines of FLARP. 03:07 AA: ♪♪♪ There's Always Room For A Little Roleplay Before The Buckets Come Out. ♪♪♪ 03:08 CG: ...Buckets? ... Really? 03:08 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Maybe You Don't Use Them If You Are Only Half Troll? ♪♪♪ 03:08 AA: ♪♪♪ Seems Like Things Could Get Pretty Sticky Without Them. ♪♪♪ 03:09 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Guess It's Fun To Be Sticky Every Now And Again. ♪♪♪ 03:09 CG: ...They tend to get sticky either way when encounters with such tease is going on... 03:09 CG: I may be only half-blooded but i'm at least not half-witted when it comes to handling conversations. 03:09 AA: ♪♪♪ You Think I'm A Tease? ♪ You're The One Who Won't Come See Me Dance~. ♪♪♪ 03:10 CG: If that's the case, I'd like to see you try dancing into my doorstep up the hillside. 03:12 AA: ♪♪♪ Sorry, Guitar Man, But I If I Leave Another Dancer Will Take My Place. ♪ And If I Leave My Dancing For You, You'd Better Be An Incredible....Dancer.<3 ♪♪♪ 03:12 AA: ♪♪♪ I Probably Should Have Used Enclosure Talons Just Now To Make It Clear That I Was Not Refering To "Dance" In The Traditional Sense. ♪♪♪ 03:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Are You An Incredible "Dancer," Guitar Man? ♪♪♪ 03:13 CG: Depends...How often do you get the chance to "Dance" to another persons musical strings? 03:14 AA: ♪♪♪ Let's Just Say My Dance Card, Among Other Things, Is Generally Pretty Full. ♪♪♪ 03:15 CG: Too bad. Would be interesting to at least know you for you rather than for your dancing. 03:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Everyone Says That, Darling, But No One Really Means It. ♪♪♪ 03:15 CG: Actually...You'd be surprised that I do. 03:16 AA: ♪♪♪ They All Say That, Too. ♪ It's Cute That You're Still Trying Though. ♪ I Like A Man With Stamina. ♪♪♪ 03:17 CG: I have to have good stamina with all the work I put into FLARPING. Boffer weapons aren't toys, and the kind of costumes I wear really force me to be limber. 03:17 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ Tell Me More About How Limber You Are. ♪♪♪ 03:18 CG: I'll tell you if you tell me more about your dancing. 03:18 AA: ♪♪♪ So Fresh. ♪ What Kind Of Dancer Do You Think I Am, Guitar Man? ♪♪♪ 03:18 CG: Let's see... 03:19 CG: Arabian...Turkish...Human American... 03:19 CG: But this is only from the impression you give. 03:20 AA: ♪♪♪ I'll Have You Know I'm A Ballerina. ♪♪♪ 03:20 CG: ... Really? 03:20 CG: That's actually quite amazing. 03:21 AA: ♪♪♪ Now You're Just Trying To Get Into My Pants. ♪♪♪ 03:21 CG: Hah. Earlier it was the other way around with how you were talking. 03:21 CG: and I imagine you were just pulling my leg. 03:22 AA: ♪♪♪ What? ♪ You Think Just Because A Girl Is Friendly She's Talking About Sex? ♪♪♪ 03:22 AA: ♪♪♪ How Disgusting. ♪♪♪ 03:22 CG: True. I'll apologize deeply for that. 03:22 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Offended By You, Guitar Man. ♪♪♪ 03:22 CG: Isn't that the kind of thoughts you leave others with from how friendly you get? 03:23 AA: ♪♪♪ To Question Such A Dainty And Delicate Flower As Myself. ♪♪♪ 03:23 AA: ♪♪♪ And Then Blame Me For It. ♪ So Uncouth. ♪♪♪ 03:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have A Curtain Call To Go To. ♪ You Should Use This Time To Think About How You Treat Ladies. ♪♪♪ 03:23 CG: True. Being defensive about it, I have been rather ungentlemanly. 03:24 CG: E fecc fnah E caa iha. 03:25 AA: ♪♪♪ And To Submit What Is No Doubt Filthy Human Innuendo To Me As I'm Leaving. ♪♪♪ 03:25 AA: ♪♪♪ SO Offended. ♪♪♪ 03:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Goodbye, Guitar Man. ♪♪♪ 03:25 -- acrobaticAmbulist AA ceased pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 03:25 --